Golpe de Sangre
by Betelgrim Clown
Summary: Fue creado por el capricho de un vampiro pero su creador quiere que su preciada creación sea libre y viva por el mundo, ahora anda suelto que se volveria objetivo de muchas facciones.


**HOLA A TODOS ESTE ES MI TERCER FIC QUE HICE QUE SE VINO LA CABEZA, HABLANDO DE ESO TAMBIEN REESCRIBIRE MI OTRO FIC DE "HEROE INFINITO" CREO QUE UN AMIGO MIO TENIA RAZON T.T QUE SE ME PASO LA MANO DE HACERLO APRESURADO PIDO DISCULPAS TAMBIEN AL COMENTARISTA FUE PORQUE U.U ME DEJE LLEVAR POR AHORA DISFRUTEN DE ESTE FIC Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS Y MALOS SIEMPRE :)**

 **-Rumania-**

Un grupo de aldeanos con antorchas golpeaban con una gran tronco golpeaban la gran puerta del pequeño castillo.

-Maldición ellos ya están aquí-hablo un hombre de edad de cabello gris con una bata blanca, tiene la piel palida camisa celeste con pantalones gris y zapato negros se dirigió hacia la sala de sus experimentos donde habia muchas capsulas pequeñas de fetos humanos entre ellos habia uno en especial para el.

-Amo...tenemos visi..ta-era una voz muy tartamuda un hombre no-muerto jorobado de pelo negro podrido al igual que su piel arrugado con una ropa maltrechada era su fiel lacayo y hermano para el además que que siempre le ayudaba en estos experimentos pero ahora estaba preocupado porque los aldeanos que están intentando entrar a su castillo.

-Moroes necesito que te lleves a mi hijo lejos de aquí antes que "el" venga-hablo el hombre peligris cargando la pequeña capsula del feto y entregándoselo al hombre jorobado.

-Amo...yo no pue...do dej..arlo aquí-el hombre jorobado no queria dejar a su amo pero tenia que hacer por el bien de que este bebe no caiga en manos de una persona que queria experimentar a su hijo.

-¡Por favor cuidalo con tu vida, el es mi mayor creación!-hablo el hombre peligris mientras acariciaba la pequeña capsula

Moroes asintió y decidió llevarse al bebé, escapando por una salida secreta donde iría por el subterráneo hasta llegar a una ciudad donde lo llevaría lejos de cualquier peligro, su amo decidió quedarse sentado en su asiento de su escritorio para entretener aquella persona que queria su hijo y apareció cuando apenas parpadeo.

-Hola Doctor Hyoudou veo que los años te han maltratado-hablo un hombre de cabello rubio con una cara muy hermoso como muñeco que estaba en frente del hombre peligris.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que tenia solo 25 años Marius Tepes,¿como estan tus hermanas? en especial Krul tepes- el hombre peligris solo sonrio,se levanto de su silla y se dirigió en una mesa donde habia una botella de ron para servirse en dos copas.

-Jajajaja es extraño que te vea feliz ¿algo bueno ha pasado? O es que acaso ya tienes muchos admiradores aya afuera-el hombre pelirubio miro en la ventana que muchos aldeanos ya estaban por romper la gran puerta del castillo.

-¿Dime como esta el nuevo descendiente?-volvio a preguntar el hombre pelirubio muy seriamente.

-Bueno aun esta en crecimiento le falta mucho para nacer-hablo tristemente el hombre peligris lo que el otro hombre pelirubio se movio tan rápido hasta la sala de experimentos para ver que habia muchas de pequeños capsulas de pequeños fetos pero habia uno faltante ni tampoco estaba el lacayo jorobado.

Marius Tepes con odio aparecio en frente de Hyoudou ahorcándolo del cuello gritándole donde esta el bebé pero le respondió que ya es demasiado tarde, ya debe estar lejos del pueblo y termino lanzándole entre las cosas de sus experimentos.

-¡Te ofreci este laboratorio y protección despues que tu esposa fuera asesinada por bruja, llegamos un acuerdo que usarías la sangre extinta unica en ese bebé del difunto Alucard para asi usarlo en crear un golpe de estado a mi facción!-grito con odio una vez mas el hombre pelirubio.

Yo….ya habia hecho un acuerdo con otra persona antes que hacer trato contigo…-hablo el joven peligris débilmente se levantaba de los escombros de sus experimentos para luego caer en 4 patas.

-¿Quién?-el hombre pelirubio se acerco al hombre peligris agarrándole de la cabeza hasta levantarlo.

-Mi hijo ya le pertenece a la casa Bloodfallen…

-¡Maldito ellos pertencen a la facción Karnstein, ganaran la guerra civil y mis planes fracasaran por tu culpa!-el hombre pelirubio se canso de su paciencia atravesó el estomago del hombre peligris dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

-Ha..ha…ha nunca...lo..encontraras...-el hombre peligris se rio mientras moría lentamente.

Marios Tepes empezó a sacar sus enormes alas de murciélagos para volar hacia las enormes ventanas y salir del castillo, los aldeanos habían roto la puerta hasta subir el ultimo piso y encontrar el cadáver del doctor Hyoudou.

* * *

A las afuera lejos del pequeño castillo Moroes estaba llevando la pequeña capsula que contenía el feto en sus brazos,empezó a llegar por un río para ver un pequeño bote que el habia hecho anteriormente para escapar con su amo pero no fue asi ,subió al bote para salir de Rumania, desde lejos podia ver el pequeño castillo estaba siendo quemada.

-Amo le pro..me...to que su hijo ,ven...gara su muerte,prote...geré y ser...viré a este ni..ño con mi vi..da-hablo el hombre jorobado.

 _ **FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

 _ **Al PRINCIPIO PENSABA QUE FUERA HUMANO PARA LO CONVIRTIERAN EN VAMPIRO PERO USTEDES SABEN YA QUE ES UN HIBRIDO Y ESTE FIC TRATA QUE ISSEI ESTARIA EN LA FACCION DE LOS VAMPIROS PERO COMO VEEN HAY DOS FACCIONES Y NUNCA SE VEE A MENUDO UNO ¿VERDAD? 7u7 DEJAMOS ASI XD Y DEL JOROBADO NO QUERIA PONERLE IGOR Y LE CAMBIE DE NOMBRE PORQUE ADEMAS LE PUSE COMO UN NO-MUERTO SU APARIENCIA ES COMO LA DEL JOCKEY DE LEFT 4 DEAD 2 DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS Y MALOS :)** **JAJAJAJA XD**_


End file.
